Conventionally, as this kind of image forming apparatus, for example, disclosed in patent document 1, a Multi Function Products (MFP) is provided, which has at least two of functions of a printer, a copying apparatus, a facsimile apparatus, a scanner and the like. In the above image forming apparatus, after a print medium which is ejected from the apparatus body is set on a loading plane which is formed on the upper surface of a print processing section, a user puts him/her hand into between the print processing section and an image reading section in order to take the print medium out, which is set on the loading plane (refer to patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication No. 2007-096889.
However, it is difficult to take out the print medium printed by the print processing section from the loading plane. Therefore, embodiment of the invention has an objective capable to easily take out the print medium loaded between the print processing section and the image reading section.